1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-125196 filed on May 31, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A caliper having a parking brake mechanism includes a cable guide member configured to hook a cable including a wire for pulling a lever (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No.: 2005-291277). A guide attachment part configured to attach the cable guide member to the caliper is integrally formed with the caliper when the caliper is cast.
The guide attachment part projects from the caliper. Therefore, the guide attachment part may be rapidly coagulated when the caliper is cast, and the molten metal fluidity may be deteriorated, degrading the formability of the caliper.